


without you the time flows the way my heart ticks

by naegahoesh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, More tags will be added later, Nonsense, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Yaoi, adventure sort of, but there are many platonic moments of them, jihoon is emotionally constipated, minor meanie junhao and jeongchan, more characters and pairings will be added later, soonwoo and soonhao are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegahoesh/pseuds/naegahoesh
Summary: Soonyoung thinks Jihoon is an alien and well, Jihoon just wants to avoid him at all costs.But what if Jihoon is fated to save him?





	1. Chapter 1

"No but really, what if Lee Jihoon is really an alien who lures people with his 'cute’ looks and has trees and birds as his squad to take over the world?" 

Soonyoung stops munching his cookies, eyebrows furrowed, as Minghao who's sitting across him grimaces at how those cookie crumbs stuck on his chin.

 

_ 'Gross....but still cute' _

He thinks.

 

Soonyoung's small, sharp eyes carefully stealing glances toward the said boy who sits way at the back of the classroom. Minghao’s eyes follow suit.

 

"I swear to God, Soonyoung. If you pull on that shit again, I assure you these chopsticks will fly up to your nose" Minghao snaps and continues. "But really, if there are really aliens in this world, that'd be you, Soonie." 

 

Soonyoung gasps dramatically and frowns at the statement. 

 

"Are you saying that I'm a weirdo who talk to birds and trees through telepathy because they could be my comrades? Haohao I thought you know me the best!" He fakes a sniffle, fingers wiping the non-existent tears as he purposely sounding sad. Minghao chuckles. "Talking to trees and birds now? Last time you said you caught Jihoon trying to communicate with his alien comrades just because he closed his eyes and had his fingers pointing at both sides of his head? I mean, it could be because he had a headache or something. Seriously Soonyoung, why are you so obsessed with this Lee Jihoon guy anyways. He seems boring to me" 

 

Soonyoung gasps. "Obsessed? I am  _ not _ obsessed with him. Just- he seems like the type to have connections with aliens- or he  _ is _ indeed an alien. And I think he purposely appears to be boring so that he can be unnoticeable by intelligent humans like me! Yaknow Hao, Lee Jihoon and his alien comrades might be plotting to go up against this world and if I figure out their plans beforehand, I can help to save the whole world! I basically will become a hero. A damn hero. Doesn't that sounds nice?" His eyes gleam in amusement, while Minghao snorts so hard and laughs at his antics. Before Soonyoung could spills an essay of how cruel and unsupportive friend Minghao is, suddenly there are a pair of hands wrapping around his upper body. "What's up guys?" A deep ass voice rings in Soonyoung's left ear. 

 

"Wonwoo! How many times do I have to tell you to not talk too close- or basically almost kiss my ears because that shit got me goosebumps!" 

 

"Hehe sorry Soonie, you're just too cute" Wonwoo says as he buries his face in the crook of Soonyoung's neck. 

 

"There, there. I refuse to witness any of PDAs over here I might puke on my lunch" Minghao voices out. 

 

"Oh Hao don't pretend you never had an urge to cuddle Soonyoung all the time! I still remember when you got drunk and you basically almost suffocate this poor boy here. The best option is that to never, ever hold it in. Just do it, like me and you'll be the happiest in the world" 

 

Wonwoo says as he makes way to sit on Soonyoung's lap facing Minghao and has the purple haired boy wrapping his hands around him. "Ugh why do I have to be friends with freaks like you guys" 

 

"Be grateful Haohao. We're one in the billions." 

 

" Also, Wonuuu~ you'll always believe me right?" 

 

Soonyoung cheerily says in his cutest voice as possible as he looks up at him. There it goes again. Soonyoung would always uses his purposely cute acts to get Wonwoo believe every single thing he says or makes him to simply do basically anything for him. He just adores Soonyoung  _ that _ much, like a father who dotes his daughter and Minghao is so done with them. He even had considered to get a new set of friends who are actually normal for once. 

  
  
  


After a few minutes of Soonyoung brainwashing Wonwoo about Jihoon, "You're right Soonie! That guy is definitely an alien and I definitely will join you to keep an eye and investigate about him!" Minghao squints in disbelieve while not-so-silently judging his friends. 

 

_ 'fools indeed' _

 

_ 'i really should get a new set of friends' _

 

_ 'but this is actually cute i'm??' _

 

_ ’ugh what the fuck xu minghao' _

 

Minghao sneakily takes out his phone from his pocket and snaps a picture of his two best friends, a warm smile plasters on his face. 

 

_ 'yeah, damn cute indeed' _

 

************************************** 

  
  


Somewhere, way at the back of the classroom, there sat a pitch black haired boy who has been silently judging those three idiots (as what he named them in his mind). It’s not that he's intended to give his precious attention to them but instead, those countless, 'Lee Jihoons’ being muttered by that certain Kwon Soonyoung bothers him. That chubby kid surely doesn't know what silence is like, even when he's whispering, people who are few metres from him can hear his voice. Jihoon squints his eyes, trying to process what could it be those idiots are talking about him.

  
Here's the thing, Jihoon actually would never ever mix with those guys because he simply thinks they're bunch of dramatic, weird idiots and he doesn't want those to be rubbed at him- especially that Soonyoung guy. If saying he never noticed Soonyoung would be a lie. Because heck, who doesn't know that weird, chubby-cheeked kid who looks like a hamster? Who pulled pranks on their teachers but got away because he gave the saddest kicked-puppy face. Everyone (except Jihoon) finds him annoying and yet very endearing for some reasons which he cannot understand. Not to mention that how he notices the said guy has been  _ watching _ him with those weird, suspicious stares for the past few months. Not that he feels  _ that _ bothered, he just worries to have to involve with Soonyoung someday, somehow for whatever reasons the latter wants. He may be good at avoiding people, but Soonyoung, as he heard, is good at persuading. And he doesn't want that to happen- he doesn't want his life crosses Soonyoung's in general. He just wants to graduate from high school easily without any disturbance, even if it means he'd spend his time counting birds and trees outside of the windows and silently sings in the classes. 

 

 

But fate doesn't play as he wants, apparently.    
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Time passes just like how a bee struggling to escape for its dear life from the spider's webs; hurry, but not so smoothly. The bright sun is up there, ready to burn anyone's alive, radiating its uncontrollable warmth indicating that the heat of summer finally approaches. Well maybe not just approach- because it's already scorching hot as can be seen by those thousand sheets of damp tissues, stuck on Soonyoung's forehead and neck and some more in the plastic bag under his desk where he throws the used tissues. 

 

It's not a mystery on how Soonyoung can have that much of tissues considering how Minghao found out that kid actually brought a box of tissues plus those small convenient sizes pack of tissues to school and he also made Wonwoo brought some extras for him the other day. Minghao shakes his head, remembering how weird his friends are and he proceeds grimacing in disgust seeing the nearly sweat-soaked tissues on Soonyoung's nape.    
  


And as always, Soonyoung's attention on the lesson is long thrown outside the windows as he keeps drawing some chibi penises and name them after Minghao and Wonwoo. Not to forget those chibi sperms with ridiculously short legs on a run relay with that finishing point as the ovum. He carefully draws a crown on the winning sperm and decides to name it Minghao because he thinks the latter is competitive like that. And he thinks of Lee Jihoon who's also known to be very competitive. And if you'd ask Soonyoung, it's because of the latter’s competitiveness that makes him grow to dislike Jihoon and actually what makes him to seem a lot more alien. He might be some sort of alien's gang leader or something. But Soonyoung clearly remembers that one day, that one very day. 

 

At that time he was starving and it was indeed an unfortunate day where he woke up so late, didn't get to have his breakfast and forgot his lunch because he's rushing. Wonwoo and Minghao did share their food though but those were never enough and his day won't be completed without eating auntie choi’s glorious white chocolate almond donut at the school's cafeteria. And he did, heading quickly to the cafeteria during lunch break, hoping to get at least 3 donuts and also hoping that auntie will still keep some for him if he's a lil late. She'll keep for him, right? But of course, it had to be his bad day after all. 

 

Upon reaching the place, he felt as if his world almost crumbled down as his eyes scanned that one lonely donut left in the tray and he sped up, hand eagerly reaching that wonderful piece of donut when a foreign, delicate hand suddenly snatched that donut before him when he was so so close grabbing it. His heart dropped down his stomach, head sharply turned to this awful person who stole  _ his _ precious donut.

 

And there he was, Lee Jihoon, who sat way in the back of the class, as quiet as the wind during summer, smirking and he paid for  _ his _ donut. And he said

 

“It's just not your day today, Kwon” 

 

And he said that so teasingly, chuckling and just left like that. From that day, Soonyoung took a notice of that small devil oh-so-thoroughly that he slowly became familiar with Jihoon’s small habits and quirks. And besides disliking him, he started noticing how  _ alien _ Jihoon is, as proven by this one book with loads of pictures that he reads during his leisure time- also a book which Minghao claimed nonsense and very fishy. 

  
  
  


It's about 42 minutes before the class ends and Soonyoung's mind easily shifts into thinking about his summer break plans which is of course, including some alien hunting activities. Sure, he already has Wonwoo who's willing to help him anytime and he can persuade Minghao to join him as well because it's always the three of them, it won't complete if one of them is not around along. Minghao will surely easily agree. But he still needs at least one more person. Silently fiddling with his phone which is on his lap, he scrolls his messages and upon seeing this one name, his eyes lit up. And so he types a message: 

  
  
  


**< Channie>**

Hey channie, wanna hang out tomorrow? Wonwoo and Minghao will come too! >3<

 

**2:23pm**

  
  


He has a high hope for his favorite junior Chan to join him. That wonderful, kindest and cutest baby brother of his.

 

_ 'it’s gonna be fun for sure!’ _

 

Feeling bored, he turns his head around, facing at the back to glance at Minghao and as expected, the boy is concentrating on the lesson so well, Soonyoung wonders when he will be like that (seems like it's almost impossible as he has this attention span issues). But above all, Minghao is looking cute as always. Upon admiring Minghao, the latter soon notices the attention he receives and he lifts one eyebrow as if asking him _ ’ tf are you looking at?’  _ which Soonyoung responds with his nose scrunching and his lips curling up to form a small smile. That- as what Minghao interprets as  _ 'nothing much just look at me being a cutie distracting you so you will give more attention to me instead of Biology. Biology sucks, Kwon Soonyoung is irresistable’  _

 

Minghao snorts.

 

Audible enough for the teacher to hear it and pauses mid sentence of her random explanation. Her eyes immediately scan around the classroom like a hawk, looking for the source of the sound, which eventually land on Minghao and Soonyoung. 

 

“Now,now what's so funny and interesting Soonyoung, Minghao? Care to share with the the class hm?” 

 

Soonyoung turns to look at Minghao again, eyes saying  _ 'Minghao I'm scared. Look at her she's so scary. Do something please  _

_ :(’  _

 

Minghao sighs and then he says,

 

“Nothing much teacher, it's just that Soonyoung has a stomach pain and he really needs to poop but he can barely stand up to go out so he asked a help from me. So uhmm, can we excuse ourselves to go to the toilet?” 

 

Minghao blinks his eyes repeatedly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

 

And then Soonyoung- upon hearing that, he instinctively puts a hand on his stomach, head drops on the table, purposely making a pained expression.

 

Someone at the back of the classroom snickers. 

 

And of course, that someone is none other than Lee Jihoon because  _ 'how the fuck the teacher gonna buy that stupid excuse when it's so obvious that they were-’ _

 

“Alright then Minghao, that's so nice of you. Now go and help your friend there I don't want him to poop in my class. Ew that's so nasty. Go now” 

 

The teacher finally says, and a Lee Jihoon stares in disbelief because just  _ how the fuck _ .

 

Minghao slings Soonyoung's hand around his neck, acting like he's helping a sick Soonyoung (who keeps putting a hand on his stomach and wears those pained expressions on his face) to walk to the toilet. Damn they should get an award for their great acting. 

 

Except that the teacher stops them before they get to reach the classroom door.

 

“And Minghao, Soonyoung, since you both will miss few lessons for this topic, I will add more homeworks just for you two so that you can understand the topic more.” 

 

Both of their eyes widen in surprise. 

“B-but teacher, we both can just study about it together and our friend Wonwoo from the class next to ours can help us too.” Minghao says.

 

“No excuses. I'm doing this for your sake as well now why don't you go to the toilet now. Soonyoung seems so sick now.

 

Some students in the class (especially Jihoon) begin to laugh as Minghao and Soonyoung pitifully step out of the classroom. 

  
  
  


As they are about to get back to the classroom, the bell rings and a sea students are heading home with an excitement, emptying the classrooms. That's when a pair of hands embrace Minghao's body from the back, causing him to yelp. 

 

“I swear to God, Wonwoo!” 

 

Soonyoung giggles cheerfully, while Minghao….well he's trying hard to get Wonwoo’s hands off him. 

 

“You're allowed to do that to Soonyoung only and not to me! What did I tell you before Jeon” Minghao huffs as Wonwoo goes to latch himself on Soonyoung’s back right away. Well the thing is, it's not that Minghao hates skinships, but he gets ticklish if he receives it all of sudden which probably make him jump hundred metres from the person who does that to him and if they're unlucky, he might will smack them out of instinct.

 

Wonwoo in other hand- well, being Wonwoo. Minghao can remember clearly how  _ shy  _ and cold Wonwoo was and how he was remembered to be someone with those personalities. They were just acquaintances, Wonwoo was just that dude from the class next to his. Well, that's until Soonyoung got transferred to the school to be his classmate and he went bugging Wonwoo countless times because he thought Wonwoo looked like his lost cat and decided to  _ 'pet him’  _  which after a few days later, somehow, Wonwoo grew warm to him (he actually melted because of Soonyoung’s cuteness but ok) and decided to make _ Soonyoung as his pet hamster _ so they are basically each others’  _ pets _ . It still awes him on how on earth Soonyoung managed to bring out the fluffiest fluffs out of Wonwoo. And then Minghao- he's actually the first person Soonyoung ever talked to at the school and he talked, talks  _ a lot.  _ Once Soonyoung told him,

 

_ “If I'm a hamster and Wonwoo's a cat, you should be our owner. It's weird if I'm his pet but also his owner at the same time, vice versa. So why don't you pet us? We will behave well! You only need to provide us food, a place to sleep and a place where we can do our business”   _

 

Yes, it's ridiculous as it sounds. But that's how countless sleepovers at Minghao’s house started. And his mother actually welcomed them so warmly because  _ Haohao never actually has such close friends and you guys are so cute I didn't know my son is capable of making friends- cute ones at that  _ hence how Soonyoung and Wonwoo practically were adopted by Xu family.

 

And Minghao doesn't get it how Wonwoo played along with literally all Soonyoung's antics, but above all he doesn't get it how his life has turned because of these two friends of his. 

 

Regardless of that, he loves his best friends so much even how weird they are and he knows, they love him as much too.

  
  
  


“Oh, Boss Baby? You ain't going back yet?” 

  
  


“What are you saying Wonuu ??, I'm sure he has some tasks to be done, like digging information to actually create his own secret baby formula or….. or plan an alien invasion! Oh my god” 

 

“Oh god Kwon, you and your boyfriend are so annoying no wonder you date each other.” 

 

Jihoon huffs, as he arranges his books in the locker, clearly is done with Wonwoo's and Soonyoung's pointless teasings. They somehow started calling Jihoon Boss Baby after that movie came out and Soonyoung never shut up about it because how similar the baby and Jihoon are. The nickname stucked with him ever since, except that some people also call him Vocal Boss Baby because he's from the music club and sometimes performed for the school events. 

 

“They may look like they're dating but I assure you, it's just how they are. Be thankful you don't have this kind of friends, especially those who stuck to you like leeches.” 

 

Minghao jokingly says, Soonyoung pouts but Soonyoung is Soonyoung so he goes to snuggle at Minghao's shoulder just to prove how Minghao actually loves him being all clingy. Minghao tries to suppress his smile. Wonwoo looks at him fondly. Jihoon snorts. 

 

No, he doesn't think Soonyoung is cute.  _ No, he really doesn't _ . Soonyoung is annoying and clingy, far from what Jihoon keen to like.

 

“Well then I'm better off now rather than talking to you guys too much. I'm scared I'll turn up like you guys” 

  
  


With that, Jihoon walks off the classroom, three pair of eyes trail him as he walks away.

  
  


“See guys? He doesn't want to talk to us for too long because he's afraid we will find out he's an alien!” 

  
  


“Soonyoung, not this again” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here's another chapter of this fic hehe. Actually I'm worried I might have stretched the plot and make it unnecessarily lengthy :( So your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated! I'd like to keep improving my writings so yeah ^^ Also, English isn't my native language so there might be some grammatical errors here and there.
> 
> The first few chapters will be about uhm like an insight (?) of their life and more about the characters. I'm working on the next chapters but there will be a delay in updates since my finals are approaching :(
> 
> Anyhow, hope you guys have a great day! Take care always <3


	3. Chapter 3

**< Channie>**

 I'm already at the cafe, where are you hyung? :(

  **1:13pm**

  
  


It's another new day for Soonyoung but he's excited this time, about to convince Chan to join his alien-hunting team which currently only consists of him, Wonwoo and Minghao (probably). So there he is, along with Minghao and Wonwoo, in a cafe that Soonyoung loves going because of their tasty waffles and space-themed interior. Minghao keeps being occupied with his phone (he actually has his ears listening at the same time) while Wonwoo _actually listens_ to Soonyoung's persuasion towards Chan.

 

“So as I was saying earlier…… Would you like to join us?”

 

Soonyoung looks at Chan, really looks at him, eye sparkle with mountains of hope that Chan has difficulties to reject his offer because why not, it's ridiculous.

 

“Actually I-”

 

As he's about to refuse about joining the alien-hunting team, his phone bings with a notification. And he can't ignore it because it keeps popping up. His attention shifts towards his phone. Soonyoung pouts from the lack of attention from Chan. And boy, Chan almost regrets his decision of checking his phone because

 

**< Wonu Hyung>**

 istg chan, just say yes

  **1:50pm**

 

**< Wonu Hyung>**

 it’s for your own good

oh wait

how about

if you say yes, i'll introduce you to yoon jeonghan ; )

whoops, this is such a chance chan

  **1:51pm**

 

 

Chan immediately shots his head up, eyes fixed on Wonwoo’s. The older boy smirks knowingly. This is a particularly a hard decision to do. Well seems like he has two options:

 

  1. Would he rather just join them doing stupid things all summer and sacrifices his other fun activities BUT probably has **a chance of** **blooming romance** with _his_ precious Jeonghan hyung



 

  1. Or he'd ignore this offer and proceed with his summer plans BUT **another zero opportunity** to get to know Jeonghan better?



 

Chan closes his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breathe and he says

 

“Alright hyung I’ll join you”

 

He fakes a smile towards Soonyoung, and hr turns his head slightly towards Wonwoo and gives him the _you better keep your promise_ look while Soonyoung cheers and hugs him.

  


And that's when Minghao nudges at Wonwoo and whispers

 

“The heck did you do Wonwoo?”

 

Wonwoo smiles, “Well, something definitely necessary”

 

Apparently Wonwoo just doesn't have a heart to see Soonyoung being all disappointed, especially after how he excitedly texted him about how kind and wonderful Chan is and that the younger boy will help him for sure the night before. Nope, there's no one in this world can make his precious Soonyoung sad hence he'd do anything to make him always happy.

  


Minghao rolls his eyes, as if he knows what's up with this whole thing- well, it's not like it's hard to guess. Especially if it's Minghao- he reads a situation quickly.

 

“You baby him too much Wonwoo. But yeah, it's not like you can help it anyways”

 

Which is true, sometimes Minghao has a hard time not to do anything for Soonyoung, even if it's plainly stupid. There was a time when Soonyoung was sick and it's like, two days before an exam so he didn't get to study at all. And Minghao, being the genius one, had came up with ideas to help Soonyoung to get to copy his answers so he will at least pass the paper. Cheating or helping someone to cheat in an exam is something that Minghao would never do. But that time, he was the one who suggested the idea. Or there's this one time when Soonyoung longingly looked at this disgusting green, huge alien plushie in a gift shop but he couldn't afford it that time because he was broke. And wow, did Minghao really buy it for him? Yes boy, he did. He had to cut down his spendings for that week but the smile and sparkles in Soonyoung's eyes were worth it. Though Minghao's the type who doesn't seem like he cares much, he really does actually and Soonyoung knows that (and Wonwoo always teases him about being so lowkey about it but whatever Wonwoo doesn't need to know everything).

  
  
  
  
  


If you'd ask Jihoon what's the thing he dislike the most about summer break is that he has to go to his grandparents’ hometown every year. Don't get him wrong, he loves his grandparents so much and he sincerely appreciates every moment he spent with them. But because his parents are too busy to visit them, they made him do it instead. Jihoon has plans too, he has things he'd like to do during summer breaks but yeah, that won't happen. Plus, he's a huge introvert. Being in the hometown makes him so tired because he needs to act so friendly all the time and has to socialize, something he doesn't really like and not good at. Worse, he has to wait till the end of the day to get the time for himself.

 

Jihoon heaves a heavy sigh. It's scorching hot but he bears the heat and gets in the train. Maybe it's not so bad after all, maybe he can get used to this. There are paddy fields at his grandparents’ hometown and his grandpa even grows corns and he basically owns a corn field right next to his house. Maybe being in a village will ease his mind a bit, away the hustle and bustle of the city which remind him a lot of his responsibilities and stress.

 

Upon arriving, he receives a very warm welcome from his grandparents, like always. Truthfully, Jihoon does miss them a lot, especially his grandma’s cookies and cat Byeol. Byeol is a cute, fat, grey scottish fold cat which his grandmother has pet for at least three years and he swears the cat can't get any fatter than this. He'll probably get his asthma back if Byeol sleeps on his chest for hours because this catto is one heavy burrito. His grandparents let him rest for the time being and he's actually glad the noisy Son Twins, the twins who live few houses away are nowhere in the house. And they're actually the children of the first gay couple who live there, Hyunwoo and Kihyun and it's actually nice of the people on the countryside to accept them openly. The twins are like, 7 years old kids who always asked Jihoon to play with them so basically, every time he's in his grandparents’ hometown, he had to take care of those twins. And he's not so good with kids but apparently those kids like him.

  
  


After having few hours of nice, peaceful nap, his grandma knocks the bedroom’s door, trying to wake him up.

  


“Jihoonie~ ? Are you awake?”

 

His grandma's voice makes his eyes flutter open and he swears he never had such a quality sleep for so long. He checks his phone, 6:15pm it reads, no new notifications- probably the perks of having very small circle of friends. It's not like it's a big deal for him though. He's pretty much has a simple life, doesn't need much friends and he won't get lonely easily. That's fair.

 

He drags his feet to walk towards the door and open it. There, his grandma is holding a tray of freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies and damn boy is drooling. His eyes sparkle is amusement as he eyes those crispy cookies, oh boy, it must be chewy in the inside and the sweet smell invading his senses.

 

**Attack On Chocolate Chip Cookies Mode: ON**

 

But unfortunately, as he is about to grab some cookies, his grandma hits his hand

 

“No, no Jihoonie. I'll only give you these cookies once you help picking up the corns from the field.” She grins knowingly- that grin she always puts on when she feels a sense of victory for having control over things, especially when she just needs to use the power of grandma's homemade cookies. Unbeatable.

 

Ugh, so much for motivation.

  
  


But there he is, picking up corns after corns just for his grandmother (actually it's for the cookies but ok). And that's when the noisy, annoying twins come to him.

 

“OMG It's Jihoonie hyung. Hyung, it's good to see you again! Seems like you didn't grow taller like us! Look, now I'm taller than Hyungwon.” One of the twins, Minhyuk said. Little did he know though, someday Hyungwon will surpass him again.

 

Boy, did he just height card against Jihoon? Ouch, his pride. Jihoon takes in a deep breathe and mutters in his head repeatedly

 

_'It’s okay Jihoon, they're just kids who aren't intelligent and understand sensitivity enough’_

 

“We should show hyung our new hamsters! They're fat like Byeol!”

 

The shorter boy, Hyungwon says.

 

“Oh you're right! We should. Hyung put those corns inside and come with us! They're really cuteeee. One of them looks like daddy Kihyun”

 

Jihoon thinks, weighing down his decisions. He could go with the kids and see the hamsters and probably risk his cookies being eaten by his grandpa. His grandpa is a huge cookie monster he inhales cookies instead of chewing them. But his grandma will keep some for him, won't she?

 

A random fact of Jihoon: he's weak for furry animals like cats, dogs, hamsters, otters and more. And he really wants to go.

  


So he does.

  


But not without reminding his grandma to keep some cookies for him and watch out for his sneaky grandpa stealing _his_ cookies.

  


And God, those hamsters are so fluffy, chubby and cute. There are three of them; orange, white with brown dots and another one is orange-ish white, living inside a huge hamster house. Those are Syrian hamsters, which are the large breed of hamsters.

 

“What are their names?”

 

Jihoon asks.

  


The shorter one of the twins answers,

 

“The orangey one is Hoshi, the brown white is Moshi and the orangey white one is Mochi”

 

Jihoon squints. Well those names sound pretty much the same to him.

 

“No! How many times did I say that the orangey is Orange because he's orange. Brownie white is Caramel Pudding because he looks exactly like it and the orangey white one is Apple Pie”

 

Minhyuk argues.

 

Uh-oh it's starting.

 

Usually these twins always go well with each other. Well that's until they have different opinions, they will start to argue non-stop. Jihoon sighs, his eyes fixed on the hamsters. One of them, the orangey white is stuffing its mouth with small baby carrots, making its cheeks to stretch and expand. It looks ridiculously cute.

  


And _no, he doesn't think that that one looks exactly like Kwon Soonyoung._

  


Jihoon records a video of the food-storing hamster with those bickering kids’ voices in the background.

 

He opens up the classroom group chat and scrolls down the contact id's (well he never saves any of his classmates’ phone number so)

 

**_kwonhamzzi_ **

 

He's debating if he should send the video to Soonyoung, especially when they're not in the texting terms, or speaking terms. But the urge though. Maybe he can insult him to make it natural.

  


**< kwonhamzzi>**

 /an attachment inserted/

 Fat like yo-

  


Jihoon pauses his typing. Okay maybe that sounds too harsh and Soonyoung isn't fat too and it will make him sound like an insensitive jerk.

  


**< kwonhamzzi>**

 /an attachment inserted/

 Chubs like you

  


Jihoon smiles in satisfaction. This will do. He taps on _send_ button and shifts his focus on those twins and decides to solve the problem.

 

“Okay what about you both use your names suggestions? Like, the orange one can be Orange and the brown white can be Caramel Pudding. And the orangey white one? I'll give its name. How about that?”

 

The twins look at him in awe.

 

“Woahhh hyung is so smart!”

 

Both say in unison.

 

“So what's another one name, hyung?”

 

Hyungwon asks.

  


“How about that one is Soonie?”

  


“Oh! That's not bad!”

  


Boy, it's gonna be a long month.

  
  
  
  


 

 

_Meanwhile in Seoul._

  


Soonyoung is lying on his stomach, one of his legs rests on Wonwoo’s torso while his left hand holding onto a bag of chips and the right one's holding his phone. He's intently watching some sort of alien documentary on youtube while Minghao who is sitting on the bed, back leaning against the bed's head is judging him.

 

And that's when he receives a notification.

 

“Huh? **_moozys_** ? Who's this?”

 

He opens the chat and clicks play on the video.

 

“Omg guys look! This stranger sent me a video of hamster eating! How cute!”

 

Wonwoo's head perks up at the mention of _'stranger’_.

 

**Protective Best Friend Mode: ON**

 

Minghao and Wonwoo move closer to him to watch the video together.

 

“Oh wait, there's a message too”

 

“The fuck? This person says I'm chubby. Am I really fat?”

 

Soonyoung frowns.

 

Wonwoo snatches the phone from him to see who exactly the person who makes his best friend sad because that person deserves a punch, probably.

 

“No Soonie you're not fat, you're cute. Don't mind what people say. Plus the hamster is cute. Maybe this person is trying to tell you that you're cute.”

 

Minghao tells him as he ruffles his hair.

 

“Um guys? Apparently it's not a stranger. It's Lee Jihoon. I mean look at his icon, it's groot. His status is _wakanda forever._ There's no one else who’s obsessed with Infinity War as he does plus there are some pictures of him at his timeline”

 

Wonwoo pipes up.

 

Wonwoo would actually fight Jihoon for making Soonyoung sad but Wonwoo is a man with a heart and a sense of humanity, he'd feel bad for fighting a small man.

 

“So are you saying Jihoon thinks I'm cute? Uhh? That's actually weird. What should I reply him….”

  


“No if it's Jihoon, he might thinks you're really chubby.” Minghao says, earning a glare from Wonwoo.

  


“Uhm you're not chubby though, Soonie. I mean, even if you are, what's wrong with it? Being chubby is not a bad thing. People can still be and do whatever they want even if they're chubby. Sometimes I don't get it how some people use 'fat’ or 'chubby’ as an insult. In fact, most chubby people are very cute and warm.”

 

Wonwoo says, making Minghao and Soonyoung awed.

 

“Oof as expected from Jeononuuu”

 

“But yeah, you're right. I actually feel light hearted seeing you gaining weight rather than losing weight, Soonyoung. But even if you're skinny, chubby or an alien, we'll still love you the same anyways. Don't worry about that”

 

Minghao says, as Wonwoo nods in agreement, their lips curled up to form warm smiles.

 

Soonyoung pauses his chips-eating session and stare at his two best friends, eyes glassy. He's so touched that he could cry on spot because he does think he lacks a lot and sometimes he gets worried whenever he gains weight and have chubbier cheeks. But he's glad that his best friends have become one of the reasons he feels like everything is alright after all.

 

Soonyoung knows that his best friends aren't being protective for no reasons. There are times when he gets very insecure and afraid, despite the talents he has and the things he capable of doing. In the early years he's in the high school, he's very interested in dancing so he joined the dance club and Minghao and Wonwoo really think that he's good at dancing. But of course, there were always those people who'd told him he's not good at it and he should quit dancing. So that day he got really sad and gloomy, causing Wonwoo and Minghao to be worried to death. Wonwoo was actually so ready to fight whoever made him sad but Minghao stopped him. Later on that day they had Soonyoung breaking down in front of them, asking them if he's not good enough and that he always tried hard to be better. From that day, they always remind him (and each other) that he's amazing, very precious and talented and that he shouldn't ever listen to those people. It's like an eye-opener for them because even Soonyoung who's always bright as the sunshine also has his hard times too, that even if the world is being harsh, at least they've got each other.

 

So Soonyoung does what the most rational thing to do at the moment.

 

He tears up,

 

while muttering 'thanks’ and 'you guys are the best’ repeatedly.

  
  
And the text message is long forgotten.

  
  
*   *   *  
  


 

“Wow I must be out of my mind”

 

Jihoon says to no one but himself, still staring at the message he sent to Soonyoung while lying down on bed after dinner. He slaps himself- because where is that _'i won't ever mix with that kid’_ principle goes. _But still, that hamster really looks like Soonyoung so…_

 

Of course, it's not his fault for texting Soonyoung. It's the hamster's fault for looking like Soonyoung and making him texting Soonyoung so basically it's the hamster who texted Soonyoung.

 

_Okay what?_

 

_I must be really out of my mind_

 

_But him not replying me?? Bitch the audacity??!_

 

_You don't have a Lee fucking Jihoon texting you on normal days_

  


Shrugging it off, Jihoon proceeds playing some games until he dozes off, only to be woken up by a loud ringtone of his phone.

He answers it and regrets it right away because

  
  


“LEE JIHOOOON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE HERE OMG IMMA COME TO WHIP YOUR ASS JUST WAIT AND SEE”

 

Jihoon winces at the loud voice. Boy, it's like around 3 in the morning he doesn't need this kind of rudeness. And he'd probably already hang up if it's not because it's his friend.

 

“Seungkwan, it's like, 3am and I was sleeping for fuck’s sake. Don't rub your nocturnal ass at me. I have a perfect, normal sleeping pattern and I don't wish it to change.”

 

“No but HYUNG YOU DIDN'T TELL ME. Don't you love me anymore?”

 

Seungkwan asks dramatically. Jihoon honestly could imagine Seungkwan’s hand gestures as he says that.

 

“Stop being so dramatic. Alright okay, I'm sorry. I actually forgot to tell you. Okay but now you know it right? See you later and now please let me sleep!”

  


“Alright hyung hehe. See you later. I'm coming around 7am, wait for me!”

 

“Seungkwan, that's too earl-”

 

Seungkwan hangs up before Jihoon could finish his sentence.

  


_Goddamnit Seungkwan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I know i said i'll be having my finals and won't be able to update hehe but here i am!!  
> (my finals is getting near guy omg i'm scared so i'm coping with my panic by writing this instead of studying aaaAAaa)  
> Anyways! I'll make sure more characters and aliens will be in the next chapter for sure! Always take care <3
> 
> and here's a video of a hamster eating carrots!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rjCXl6HX-8

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, finally I'm posting this. Do note that I might will have problems in updating regularly but hopefully by posting this, it will motivate me! :D
> 
> Also, this story has so much nonsense and soonhao, soonwoo are besties and there are so many platonic moments of them (bcs soonyoung is too shippable im sorry xD) There will more pairings later but i won't add the tags until i mention about them.
> 
> hmu at twitter @tw0captains ^-^
> 
> have a nice day everyone :3


End file.
